kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: L.O.A.D.I.N.G.
Information * Operative Debuts: Numbuh 56, Numbuh 3+7, Numbuh 4x8, Numbuh 32, Numbuh 1-3-2, Numbuh 12-04, Numbuh 40, Numbuh 57,Numbuh 79 & Numbuh 61 * Villain Debuts: The Error * Ally Debuts: Sector PRO members * Starring: * Cameos: * Locations: New Jersey/Sector EX Headquarter & Arctic Training Base * 2x4 Tech: Arctic Training Base Combuter & S.C.A.M.P.E.R. * Villain Technology: none Summary At the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Base: A new collection of Operatives has just graduated there is ready to hear their sectors. Numbuh 1-3-2, the Arctic Base leader turns on the big Arctic Training Base Computer and tells them that these operatives is in these sectors: Numbuhs 40, 79 & 57 is in Sector PRO (Professional Ready Operatives). "Next". The Computer starts to "BUZZZZZ" a little, but gets back. Next is: Numbuhs 4x8, 49, 3+7 & 32 in Sector EX. After a while Numbuh 1-3-2 is finished and the operatives gets a guide operative to their sector for their first day. Sector EX's Guide Operative is Numbuh 12-04. At Sector EX's Treehouse: Numbuh 12-04 tells Sector EX that he will guide them through their sector. "As you can see, it needs a code to enter and that is just to spitt in your hand press it on this." Tells he and demostraits for them an the door. The door opens and they enters. "Here is the controlroom, were you will have your meeting befor and after missions, and this is where you controlls the defence shield." said he and left them to look on their own. Right after they have found their rooms and weapons, the alarm goes off. Sector EX's First mission: Sector EX gathers in the control room and Numbuh 49 gets up and tells them their mission. "Hello fellow Operatives, now we will haveour first mission." "Already?" yelled Numbuh 32 out. "Yes, already. Our mission is to capture a computer virus called: The Error. It's a computer virus, created by adults, is of adults." said Numbuh 49. "When you say "by adults", do you mean that it is an adult that is the virus?" asked Numbuh 4x8. "Yes and do you have anything that can help us?" asked he and Numbuh 4x8 took up a virtue-reality goggles and a virtue-reality costume. They all putted on the comstumes and went into the Kids Next Door Sector Computer network. In the network: They all gathered around and looked at everything. They could't imagine all the data that was in the computer network. They walked around and saw the Error, who was trying to delete a bounch of information. Sctor EX runs to him (appearently it is a man) and attacks him. They fights and wins, and then finds out that they weren't ment to be in the same sector. They all turn sad and takes off the helmets and costumes. Numbuh 4x8 downloads The Error on a computer disk and then he runs to the hangar, takes the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and travels to the Arctic Prison. end transmission